


Déjà Vu

by heartbeatstumbles



Series: Losing is Fun [3]
Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: What do you see in the corner of your eye?
Relationships: Original Dwarf Character & Lizard
Series: Losing is Fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719352
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



**Patch note (2016) New stuff: [Added] a few lizards.**

Hegelmaroth the Gangrenous was minding her business checking the cages for vermin in the stockpile. As a master trapper, she always ensured none of the supplies were compromised.

After the job was done, she saw something skittering into the grain bin.

It was a lizard. 

It was an exact replica of the lizard in the cage she was holding. 

What? 


End file.
